


Forbidden Desires of the Heart

by IasonMinZ1079M



Category: Japanese Drama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Romance Novel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IasonMinZ1079M/pseuds/IasonMinZ1079M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neo-Jupiter and his Exclusive Riki spend a relaxing evening at home with their best friends. Sweetness and romance happen when Iason gives Riki his birthday present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Desires of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iasonxriki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iasonxriki/gifts).



> This is purely a sweet fanfci about four of the most lovely boys in Ai no Kusabi.
> 
> Set six years after the downfall of Jupiter and Iason's rise to the godhood.

Riki and Iason had just gotten home from a long day of meetings, Pet shows and Elite lunches in Tanagura. Throwing himself on the couch Riki moaned happily, "I swear if I gotta go to one more freakin' event Iason, i''m gonna kill you." Despite the threat however Riki looked lovingly at his other half, Iason was leaning on the doorframe giving Riki a tender smile with a warm glow in his eyes. Walking over to the smaller tanned man Iason sat beside his Exclusive and wrapped an arm around him, gently rubbing his nose against Riki's jaw. Smiling at feeling his beloved's breath against his skin Riki murmured, "Do you remember the first time you kissed me?" Iason hummed softly as his soft lips lightly nibbled Riki's neck, "I do." He whispered and it sent a shiver through Riki, though it wasn't sexual in any way, Iason's voice always made him tremble. Pulling away from Riki the beautiful Elite rubbed his lover's arm and was surprised when Riki straddled his hips . Though the Exclusive had nothing sex related planned by doing this, Iason could tell Riki was tense about something. Rubbing the other man's back gently with long slim fingers, Iason Met Riki's eyes and asked, "My love what is it?" His deep voice rippled through Riki's body as he put his hands on Iason's shoulders, "I was remembering when things started to go bad back in Eos before Jupiter was destroyed. Katze warned me to leave Tanagura and forget about you. But I couldn't stand the thought of living without you, though at the time I didn't realize how deep my love for you was." Iason gazed at his lover and moved one hand to cup Riki's face gently, "I had no idea how torn you were back then Riki. I was so worried about keeping Jupiter away from you that I didn't see you suffering." Riki leaned in so their foreheads met, "Forgive me." Both men breathed together just before their lips net in a chaste lingering kiss. Pulling away after a few moments Iason smiled and Riki pressed his cheek into the pale hand caressing his face. 

They were interrupted by the intercom going off, Riki stiffened and Iason sighed as the Exclusives eyes widened. Getting off Iason Riki muttered, "So much for a quiet night. Who the heck could it be?" Iason replied as he stood, "Katze and Raoul." His tone was cryptic as the Furniture went to the door and it slid open with a soft hiss, the two men walked in and grinned at Riki. Standing to come to Iason's side Riki hugged Katze and shook hands briefly with Raoul. Ever since Iason and Riki's Transformation and rebirth, Raoul and Riki slowly mended the gap between them; much to Katze and Iason's surprise. But now as the four men settled on the white leather couches together, Katze picked up a bottle of wine Raoul and Iason had never seen before. Riki grinned and called with a laugh, "Hey Darren, bring a few glasses out here." The Furniture appeared and smiled gently, he reminded Riki of Daryl when he did that, actually in a lot of ways he was like Riki's old friend. As the four began to chat over glasses of red date wine that Katze brought, Iason asked, "Where did you get this? I have never tasted a wine this unique." Raoul nodded agreement as Riki said, "Date wine is a cheap version of that fancy stuff you drink. In Eras you don't get a lot of nice stuff, so you gotta improvise." Katze nodded as he leaned into Raoul and the Blondie wrapped an arm around his lover, kissing him tenderly. The two had gotten together just after Iason's ascent to Neo-Jupiter's throne, and ever since they were like lovey-dovey newlyweds. Riki and Iason were the same way, but a bit more on the passionate side. Soon Darren brought out snacks for everyone and as they munched together, Raoul asked, "Iason have you been able to locate that gem you were looking for?" Iason nodded with a smile, "I did indeed, it is more beautiful than I thought." Katze and Riki looked at one another curiously, not understanding what was going on and wondering what their lovers were talking about. Raoul looked at Katze affectionately, their fingers twined together gently as the Black Market agent kissed Raoul's cheek. Riki made a face and pretended to gag himself, Iason frowned sternly and shook his head, at the same time caressing Riki's hair affectionately. 

After finishing eating Raoul handed Riki a small wrapped gift, "Happy Birthday Riki." The Pet looked at him in surpse and pleasure before taking it, as he opened it Riki smiled. Inside the box was a necklace with a Bison medallion pendant, the platinum silver gleamed in the lights. Thanking his friends and grinning Riki put the necklace on and Iason gave a small nod to him. The gleaming platinum necklace shone against the black shirt Riki wore, and he beamed with pride where the medallion rested proudly on his chest. The other three males smiled at Riki and Darren's eyes glittered unshed tears, he too had originally come from the slums and felt Riki was doing his old gang proud. Thanking Raoul again with heartfelt gratitude, Riki opened Katze's gift and his eyes opened wide with joy. Wrapped in a piece of dark red velvet was a ring Riki knew very well, and his heart pounded as he looked at the jeweled platinum band. This was his Pet Ring, not the new one he wore now of dark shimmering metal, but the one Iason first gave him. Thanking Katze softly the red haired agent answered, "I figured I have part of my old Furniture ID Tag, you should have this." For a few minutes Riki was silent as he pondered Katze's words, Iason pulled the smaller man into his arms gently and kissed his hair. Raoul and the Ruby Elite exchanged a glance and smiled to one another tenderly. After Riki set his ring aside the four men began to talk about upcoming Pet shows and weddings of Midas acquaintances. 

It was a wonderful evening for them all, Riki felt so fortunate to not only have Iason as his lover and best friend, bit also Katze and now Raoul too. But Iason still hasn't given Riki his gift yet and decided now was the perfect time to do it. Excusing himself for a few minutes Riki and Katze headed to the balcony for a smoke, while Raoul followed Iason with a secretive smile on both their faces. Katze asked as he and Riki looked out over Tanagura and the colored lights of Midas, "You really love him, don't you?" Riki nodded with a soft smile, "It's really ridiculous Katze how much I do. Heck I used to hate Iason with everything I had." Katze blew out a stream of smoke and looked curiously at the Exclusive of Tanagura, "And now?" He asked softly as Riki leaned back on the marble rail, "I love him more than I ever thought possible. I live and breathe for Iason, when we make love together it's like we become one." Riki was almost beaming as he spoke in a gentle and reverent tone that held deep and clear notes of pure devotion and adoration for his Blondie. Katze chuckled and said, "I feel the same about Raoul, he's my life now. Funny thing is I couldn't tell you when or how it happened! Ironic isn't it Riki how two street boys like us become the luckiest guys on Amoi." Nodding his agreement Riki smiled and the two men finished their smoke in silence, an unspoken friendship in the air that was stronger than most. 

When the men went inside their lovers awaited with loving looks and arms waiting to enfold their beloveds to them. As the shorter two kissed their Blondie sweethearts passionately, both sighed in contentment. When the couples pulled away Iason said, "Riki are you ready for my gift?" Still held close to the Blondie's chest Riki whispered in his ear, "You gonna take me here on the couch like the sweet Neo-Jupiter I love?" Iason laughed softly and took a step back from his amorous lover, "no my love I fear it would scar Katze's tender view of me." Snorting from where Katze now lay on the couch with his head in Raoul's lap, the Ex-Furniture rolled his eyes as he and Raoul shared a deep probing kiss, Riki was slightly stunned. Pulling away and settling back comfortably Katze smirked at Iason ad Riki, "You say we're overly romantic." Riki muttered blushing as he felt himself feeling a bit aroused, Iason just smirked to himself before he turned to Riki and took his hand. Riki felt a sudden surge of butterflies as Iason said, " Riki you have made me the happiest man in Tanagura. You have become my life, the thing I live for everyday and look forward to retuning home to every night." Riki didn't see Raoul and Katze stare in shock at Iason from behind him, all he felt next was a huge wave of shock and a big lump in his throat. Smiling at Riki while still holding his hand, Iason dropped to one knee and said, "Riki will you do me the huge honor and be Neo-Jupiter's consort? To live the rest of our lives out together as true equals?" Putting his hand to his lips Riki felt tears of joy slip down his cheeks as he whispered in a shaky voice, "Yes Iason, I will." With that Iason slid a ring of shimmering gold onto his finger and stood, wrapping his arms around Iason's neck the two royals shared the most tender slow kiss they ever had. Raoul and Katze clapped as they wiped away tears of joy and the two regal beings before them pulled away from their precious moment of love. Riki and Katze hugged one another tightly and laughed and cried together, the two Blondie's shook hands and softly talked as they pulled their loved ones close. Everyone just enjoyed themselves for a few minutes. 

Before long though Katze and Raoul bid the couple farewell and congratulated them once more after thanking Iason and Riki for a great night and walking out, letting the door shut behind them. While Darren set about cleaning up Riki said as he looked at his shinig ring, "I love you babe, you got no idea." Iason replied as the two gazed into one another's eyes, "I think I have an inkling, my dearest beloved." With that he let Riki and Darren celebrate and chat joyfully a few minutes before the newly betrothed couple headed to bed for the night. And that night as Riki and Iason made slow sensual love, they never felt closer to being able to reach the stars. Pure bliss flooded the couple's trembling and tangled bodies later on as they lay together on the verge of sleep. Gazing into one another's eyes in the light of the twin moons, they shared one last deep lingering kiss before they were pulled down into the realm of dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive any use of bad grammar or spelling. This is my first work here and I hope you enjoy!


End file.
